A Psychotic Attraction
by DaXlyn
Summary: Happy VALENTINES DAY! Time to celebrate it MY WAY! M rating for: Yuri, Lolicon, Nonconsensual, and smuuuut. Rate, favorite, and, most importantly, COMMENT! no trolling though. ;) May later turn into a story.


_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**_

So let's celebrate _**MY**_ way!

*Possible multi-chapter. Been playing a lot of borderlands 2 and heard Tiny say something that made me want to write this. For now, one-shot. Lolicon Yuri, don't like don't read. You were warned. Do not report, cause I took a lot of time to write this for (primarily myself) but fans who wanted a Yuri story out of me. :P Private messages man. They get me to write. I also told them I would do it my way…and this is my way. XD Enjoy!

**A Psychotic Attraction**

The team, still afraid from the last meeting they had with the…child, waited outside her cave, voting who should go in for a mission.

"I vote we send in Salvador and Maya. Having two guns against a little girl might be overkill, but there isn't much me turning invisible will do, or setting up a sentry gun will do against the girl. Plus, if shit goes down, Maya can just shoot up Salvador to heal him, which I still do not comprehend." Zero says under his normal sleek mask, his sword glowing in his hand, the blue contrasting against the black of the Valdof Sickle suit they all wear.

"But you forget, my mysterious friend, that Salvador is, despite his size, the one who is the most afraid of this tiny girl." Axton remarks, folding his arms with a smirk, glad to have something to hold against their giant teammate.

"Hey! You guys saw her! She blew up a psycho, and we are still pretty sure she is a psycho as well! Plus…" Salvador shakes, his dread locks shaking, (Sense of Dread) thumping against his t-shirt. "She gives me a creepy look every time I come…"

Axton bursts out laughing, his hands over his knees, hunched over.

"Ok that's enough! I agree with Zero. I'll go in with the big man and talk to the new girl about that quest Lilith told us about. I think robbing a train would have a lot of cash in for it." Maya says, stepping up. Her eyes smeared down with make-up. (Nevermore face)

"I still don't understand what is with us and trains. This has to be the third one we've attempted robbing, and so far that has gotten us; blown up, stranded in the middle of an icy wilderness, and attacked by a giant robot. Have not we learned better?" Zero mutters.

"I think we all know that the only reason we are getting this mission is because you are so desperate to impress that Firehawk bitch." Axton snaps.

Suddenly he is in the air, his arm stretched painfully back, the fringes of his hair smoking as Maya vents her anger on him. "Don't EVER talk about Lilith like that again, Axton! Or I swear I'll rip your arms out their sockets!" Maya growls, and drops him, crossing her arms as Axton gets up, rubbing his arms. "Come on, Salvador." She snarls, pulling her Bad Touch out and walking down into the giant cave, with Salvador following in her steps.

"Tiny Tina?!" She calls out, brazenly.

"Mother fucking biatches! I thought I told you gay-ass fuck holes not to call me tiny! Guess someone wants their badonkadonks blown to smithereens!" A young voice screams, and the garage door slides up, and Tiny Tina rolls out with 6 sticks of dynamite and a lighter, eyes feral. She sees Maya and her eyes light up and she straightens her back. "Oh it's you. Giiiiirrrl you looking FIIIIIIIINE. What brings you around to my crib, sweet thang?"

Maya blushes and smiles, bravely stepping up to the destructive little girl, squatting down to get to eye level with her while Salvador nervously waits by the stairs. "Hey Tina. Lilith said you had a big mission for us. Something about derailing a secure train full of cash in a heavily armed Eridium mining facility?"

Tina seems to get lost in Maya's eyes for a moment and leans forward, getting really close, their noses almost touching, when Salvador coughs loudly to get Maya's attention. Maya ignores him, curious about Tina. "Tina?" Maya says and waves her glowing hand in front of Tina's eyes, who then snaps back to reality.

"Right, youz be talking about that bitchin mone-ay train? Here, Fatty, take dis." Tina smirks, throwing the dynamite at Salvador.

"Thanks Tina. I'll bring you some of my cut of the loot, ok?" Maya says, smiling.

"Oh no, you aint goin' anywhere, Sweet Thang. You need to see what I got goin' on upstairs. Its super hush hush, capeshe? Your friends will handle it just fine. I'll make sure you get your cut when they come back for yas." Tina says, grabbing Maya's hand with a steel grip, preventing her escape.

"But I have to-" Maya starts, wanting to protest and go so she can prove her strength to Lilith so maybe the Firehawk will ignore Roland and try going bi for her. Tina interrupts and destroys this attempt at escape. "Nonsense, I'm sure your buddies can make it without you for a single mission. Come on, baaaabe, this is a once in a life time opportunity and I WILL NOT take no for an answer!" She says waving for Salvador to leave.

"No, wait! Ugh!" Maya protests, and grumbles as Salvador runs off, not coming back for her, making off with the dynamite, too scared to face the will of Tina.

Zero is crouched on a rock, looking off in the distance, while Axton is tinkering with his sentry gun. Zero leaps up, drawing his blade as footsteps are heard running up from the cave, and Axton, following Zero's lead, whirls his sentry around and aims it at the cave, turning it on and watching Zero, who's senses are the most reliable any time of the day. Zero taps the side of his head turning on night vision, dropping his blade a few inches when he sees Salvador. "Where's Maya?"

Salvador shakes his head, breathing hard. "Where IS SHE?" Zero growls, grabbing the Gunzerker's shirt.

Salvador brushes him off and holds up a finger, bending over to catch his breath. He stands straight a minute later and calms. "It's fine. Maya is going to stay with Tina till we get back from the mission with her cut. I have the dynamite to blow the tracks. Lets go." Salvador smirks, walking away.

"We cant leave without her! She's one of the only Sirens in the universe! Plus with her powers only getting stronger and stronger, we haven't lost but a handful of missions since she learned how to heal." Zero growls.

"If she wants to stay behind I say let her. She needs to calm her ass down and this'll give her enough time to chill. Besides, we don't NEED her. We've gotten stronger too!" Axton says, grabbing his turrent and following after Salvador.

Zero looks from the guys walking off back to the cave entrance, weighing his options as a killer then as a teammate, then as Maya's (unknown) guardian. "Ugh. She'll be fine with Tina. No one is crazy enough to fuck with them and live." He grumbles in his head, sheathing his blade and rushing off after the others, turning invisible, and reappearing in the front to take the lead. "You're going the wrong way, goon. The mission objective is that way, Salvador." He says, emotionless under his mask, pointing with his sword in the opposite direction.

Axton face palms and the team of now only guys turns and starts rushing the other direction, with Zero at the lead.

Maya sits at the tea table, waiting for Tina, who comes out of her garage shortly, and grabs Maya's hand.

"Come on, Sexy Thing. I need to show you something on the down low." She winks, dragging Maya upstairs and into the room that no one else goes in. Beyond the door, Maya is surprised to see a big clean orange bed with big soft pillows.

"Had to cash in a few thousand dollars to get this crib the way I wanted it, but ya know. Whateves."

Tina says, locking the door behind Maya.

"Um…you said there was something you wanted to show me?" Maya says nervously.

"Huh? Oh Yeeeah! Close your eyes, gorgeous! AND NO PEEKING!" Tina laughs as Maya confusedly closes her eyes, putting her hands over them.

(M Rating in affect now. This was the warning.)

Maya hears rustling then is suddenly pushed forward, and her eyes fly open as she falls on her stomach, the air getting knocked out of her, paralyzing her for a few minutes. Tina takes this time to finish her mission, dragging the Siren on top of the bed, face-up. "Sorry toots. But I got some serious hankering for some siren booty." She says, cuffing Maya's hands to the head board's corners, smirking and rushing to cuff her feet to the foot of the bed, giggling excitedly. Maya groans and struggles against the binds as Tina sits on her stomach, grabbing Maya's tits through her shirt. "Oh My Gawd. These things are sooooooo squishy!" Tina giggles, squeezing Maya's C-cup tits, getting a groan from the pale Siren. "Ah so you like this? Good! There's a lot more in store, babay! Bowchickawowwow!" Tina throws her head back, laughing, and pulls Maya's shirt up above her head, and over her head, leaving it around her arms, but letting her breasts and face jut out.

Maya shakes her head "No, please, Tina! Stop!"

But her cries fall on psychotically deaf ears as Tina wags her finger. "No no no, Sugar Tits. My fun comes first, then I'll only let you go on a few conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?" Maya says frightfully.

Tina waves her hand, dismissing the question. "We'll talk about it later, chicka." Tina lays on Maya, not weighing much, and wraps both of her little hands around one of Maya's tits squeezing it by the base, and licking around the areola, making the nipple grow erect. Tina eyes it and wraps her lips around the delicate nipple, sucking hard and pulling on it with her teeth, eliciting a moan from the pale teen. She squirms underneath the girl, moaning, trying to get her sensitive nipple out of the little girl's mouth, feeling her pussy getting soaked from the attention to her tits. "Tiiiina stooooop"

Tina smirks and gets off, letting Maya breath a sigh of relief as Tina goes off into another room, and stuff being moved is heard. Maya tries to break free of the cuffs, moving her legs and pulling with her arms, her powers weakened from the distraction, unable to use phase lock to break a chain, much less undo the locking mechanism. _Zero was always good with locks. He was right, you can always just break locks. Next time I see him, he's teaching me how to lockpick._

"Ah ha! Found it!" Tina says, coming out with something clenched in her tiny hands. A black ball gag, which makes Maya's fears rise as Tina jumps on the bed. Maya clamps her mouth shut, turning her head away as Tina tries to get the gag in. Tina stands, and crosses her arms, frustrated. "Stupid cow. I'm tired of hearin yo bitchin. Aha!" Tina grins evilly, and crouches. She quickly grabs Maya's nipple, and twists it around, making Maya gasp. She barely realizes her mistake before the gag is in her mouth and strapped behind her head, silencing her future protests.

Tina laughs and kisses the nipple. "Poor Baby. Don't worry, Momma gonna make you feel loads better!" She crawls backwards, going down past the Siren's softly toned body, sitting down between the siren's legs. She giggles as Maya watches her, and she undoes her black jeans before pulling them down,and uncuffing her leg long enough to slide it out of the jeans and quickly back into the cuff, working quickly for a little girl, switching to the other leg. Maya struggles against her, kicking her leg out but ultimately results with her pants off, and a few long welts on her thighs from Tina's nails.

"Well…that was hard. I aint doing that shit again. But now there is another issue of dat thong." Tina says, putting her hand on her chin, puzzled. She sighs after a minute and shrugs. "Oh well. Guess I gotta tear it off." Maya's eyes grow wide and shakes her head, as Tina grabs the front of the thong with both hands and stands on the bed, pulling up to the ceiling, the thick string digging into the teen's ass and pussy. Tears well up in her eyes, screaming against the ball gag, but the noise only comes out as a suffocating moan. Tina pulls harder, wrenching it upwards with both hands, till, finally, it snaps in two. And Tina is left triumphantly holding the thong as a prize.

"Fuck yeah. That shits beautiful." She grins, tossing the Siren's underwear on her dresser, taking a good look at the naked Siren at her feet, crossing her arms and putting on a serious face.

"Yes…Without a doubt Mrs FluffyButt. What was that? You have a camera? Perfect, Mrs. FluffyButt." Tina laughs, grabbing a camera from a white bunny on her dresser, snapping a picture of Maya, who lays there, and turns her face away, closing her eyes. "Lookie lookie into the camera, Sexy Bizitch. I'll let you go sooner if you do! And give me a smile!" Tina says, grinding her toe into Maya's clit, still standing over the bed. The force makes Maya cry out and nod, and Tina stops, as Maya turns to face the camera, her tears still dragging down her face, making more black lines, and she smiles, as Tina snaps four more pictures in quick succession.

"Perfect! I even got the tats that spread over your body! Told ya I could Mrs. FluffyButt!" Tina says referencing the Siren marks that spread from Maya's arm to the middle of her breast, framing the tit, and the one on her thigh on the same side of her body.

She puts the camera on the side table, pushing off a few wrenches and fuses to make room for it, and gets down between the Siren's legs again, looking up into Maya's eyes. "No need to worry none, hun. Tiny Tina is going to make you feel realllllll good." She says, resting her arms on Maya's slender thighs, using her thumbs to spread open Maya's pussy and licks around in circles, occasionally sucking on Maya's clit, eliciting many small whimpers and moans, steadily getting her pussy soaked.

Tina look up, seeing Maya watching her, flushed, and Tina smiles and sucks hard on the Siren's clit, pulling on it with her teeth, pushing two of her fingers into Maya, rapidly driving them in and out. As Maya draws close to orgasm, her eyes roll back in her skull, groaning loudly.

Deciding to finish her off, Tina finds Maya's g-spot and grinds her fingers against it, sucking on her clit hard.

Maya screams into the gag, and bucks her hips, squirting into Tina's hands and down her shirt, before collapsing back on the bed, worn out, her eyes closing. Tina giggles and licks up the fluids, cleaning the siren and herself, scooping up the cum and drinking it.

"Mmmm…Sweet! Don't you agree, Mrs. FluffyButt?" The crazy girl says, going to the teddy bear, wiping some off on the bear's mouth, giggling. "What? You crazy biatch. You're going to be part of the next experiment now just for that, you filthy cunt! True…you did have the camera. But that aint enough!" Tina argues with the bear, carrying it to the door, swinging the door open and booting the teddy bear out of the door and down into her garage, slamming the door closed, waking up the Siren. "Hey sexy lady, I'm glad your awake again, cause now its my turn!"

Maya groans and lays her head back. Tina tsks. "Now now, it's only fair that I get served after I did you."

She says, climbing on the bed, standing over the Siren again, this time stripping herself down. Starting with the mask in her hair, she sets it on the bedside table. She pulls her dress up by the hem in one move, flinging it carelessly to the side, showing her nearly flat chest, small little A cup titties with tiny perk nipples standing at attention. She pinches her nipples giving a tiny squeak and blushes. Maya, watching her, also blushes, her pussy still tingling.

Tina moves on to her long jean shorts, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, pushing them off, standing there in her panties, looking down at the pale naked beauty beneath her. "I'm sure you know how to do this, Sugah." She smirks and sits on Maya's mouth, who starts sucking and licking inside of the young girl.

Tina moans, and pinches her tiny nipples, her eyes screwed shut. Maya licks deeper, finding the little girl's gspot and grinds her tongue hard against it. Tina's legs clench Maya's head tightly, hips bucking, grinding her tiny clit against the siren's chin. Being a little girl, it doesn't take long before she's screaming profanities. She's ready to burst, and the siren knows it. Deciding to get her revenge, she concentrates hard on the little girl's clit, and uses all her power to create a tiny phaselock, twisting her clit, making the girl shriek in pain and cum down Maya's mouth and chin. Her back locks up as she cums, pinching her nipples incredibly hard and locking her legs around the siren's head. "OOOOOOoooooooooohhhhh! Baby!" Tina says, as cum slowly stops pouring out of the little girl. Her legs give out and she collapses, falling on top of the siren's belly, panting hard.

After a long while, she weakly pushes herself up, and turns herself around, and collapses against the siren again, cuddling up to her side. "I love you, mommy…" She says in her orgasmic delirium, kissing the side of the siren's left breast.

(End most of the Mature features. Besides implied nudity after this, there is nothing left…..till next time.)

Maya blushes, realizing the implications. "I love you too, honey…can you release mommy's arms now?" She says in a soothing, and a little nervous, voice, hoping to take advantage of the poor girl's fuzzy state of mind.

"Sure mommy." Tiny Tina says, pressing a button on a remote next on the bedstand, knocking over the mask. The handcuffs securing Maya's wrists beep, and release her. "Mommy, I miss you and daddy so much…why didn't you fight Fleshstick?" Tina whimpers, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ummm….well…" Maya says, knowing everything. They'd heard the ECHO recordings, and they knew what happened to Tina's parents. "Well…Fleshstick was stronger than us. And we needed to be sure you would be safe…"

Tina sniffs. "I killed him mommy…He wont hurt anyone anymore. I tortured him like he did daddy…But I still miss you guys…"

Maya bites her lip. "We miss you too. We're watching over you and we are so proud of you, sweetie…"

"…Mommy…please don't go yet…..sleep with me mommy." Tina says, her eyes distant, not seeing Maya's face.

Maya nods and, although the tiny girl kidnapped her, suspects that the trauma of her mind wouldn't stand losing her mother again, least of all now. "I'll stay with you, baby. Go to sleep." She says, stroking the young girl's hair, soothing her. Tina nods and sleeps, pressing her face against Maya's breast, falling fast asleep. Maya at some point, relaxes and sleeps with the girl. She wraps her arms around the tiny girl, and pulls the blanket above them, and holds her tightly, their warm bodies pressed tightly together.

THE END…For now.


End file.
